Cavernvixes
Cavernvixes are a blind subspecies of vix, and live deep underground in a network of tunnels under the earth kingdom called the Empire of Glowstones. They are a monarchy ruled by an Emperor and Empress. They have long manes that covers their eyes and extends down their neck and to their shoulders. They also have manes on the top and bottom of their tales as well as tufted ears. They have wickedly long claws and ears, as well as stronger teeth than other vix types Special abilities Instead of regular elemental powers they have the ability of echolocation to find their way, as well as sharp claws for tunneling and large ears for catching the sound waves of their echolocation. They also have a special sense that allows them to know the color of an object, how dense it is, and the time of the day. They have evolved to being able to eat gemstones with stronger, flatter teeth. They have smaller canines than normal vixes. Caverns are also quite large, about 2 times the size of a normal skyvix Ranks Tunneler - Have the job of making, repairing and closing off tunnels within the cavernvix society, as they live underground in caverns with connecting tunnels. Scavenger - Have the job of finding food for the Caverns. They have adapted to being able to eat gemstones with strong, flatter teeth. they find as well as bats. They normally trade their finds in their 'market place', the Plaza Uplanders - Recently Caverns have been able to sneak up into earthvix land via tunnels, in order to get items such as wood, moss and other materials of value. They normally trade their finds in their 'market place', the Plaza Shamans - The healers of the Caverns. Are born with the gift of reading signs from the Cavern's god, Aquagion. If a Shaman has many accurate, successful signs from Aquagion they are promoted to a Sage Sentries - These vixes act as the police of the underground. They guard areas like the palace, the tunnel leading to the surface, the Cave Of Sorrows and often act as escorts for important figures. They regulate laws, punishing any wrong doers based on the severity of their actions. One sentry is assigned specifically to a royal to act as their servant and personal guard. These sentries are royal sentries. Sages - Shamans that have had many successful signs from Aquagion. They are the highest rank under the royals and always accompanied by 3 sentries. In greeting a Sage, use pronouns like "Your Clarity" or "My Clarity" (Ex: "Greetings, Your Clarity") Lead Sentry - The leader of the sentry forces. Normally the royal sentry of the royal with the most power (The Emperor). The highest rank under a Sage Emperor and Empress - The Rulers of the empire. The Emperor has the most power, unless deceased or out of power somehow. Then the Empress has the most power Heirs - The kits of the Emperor and Empress. The oldest male is the vix destined for the throne, unless their is no males, or in the case the Emperor and Empress both pass when the eldest male is under 13 years old, and there is a princess 15 years or older. In the case there are no royals to take the throne, the Lead Sentry will take the throne Declaw- Vixes who have been let out of the Cave of Sorrows on redemption day and have redeemed themselves. They are tasked to clearing rubble from caves, cleaning homes, or doing anything anyvix that they are assigned to help that day by a royal or the Lead Sentry (They're basically slaves) Aquagion Aquagion is their god, depicted to be a large vix made of water and red, glowing eyes. Aquagion is said to control the cavern's water and keep the peace. He was discovered when many years ago, during a fight between the two royals the caverns flooded without any warning, only ceasing once the two made up Haja Cavern’s believe that a long time ago, the caverns were dull and lifeless. Always sad and barley enough food. It was like this till the youngest of the 3 sons of an Emperor named Zephyrus decided to travel into tunnels not yet explored. In the tunnel he was met with many twists and turns that resulted in him getting lost. The cries of the youngest prince was heard by a vix made of stars. The vixes believed that this vix was named Haja, and she had come from the sky. She told the prince that she could lead him out, if he promised to help her find the surface, so she could join her fellow starvixes. He agreed and he was helped out of the tunnels. And in return, the young cavern’s spent weeks digging a small passage to the surface. Once he had done so Haja was overjoyed to join her fellow stars. In thanks, she blessed the caverns with the ability to eat gemstones and happiness that anyone could feel during December. The caverns were so thankful to Haja that they decided to dedicate the 20-25 of December as the Days of Haja. Culture The Cavern's culture is much different from the normal kingdoms. They have a system that food is rewarded to hard workers, much like paychecks. They live in a small 'houses' in the walls of the main Empire, which is normally separate rooms decorated with stone furniture and some surface materials. It's quite often for a vix's parents to choose who they will marry, despite the age of their kits or if the two vixes know each other. Arranged marriages are also a custom for the royals. Remarrying is unlikely but not impossible, and was once illegal for royals. The law was changed by Empress Obiski, who wished to remarry to an Uplander, Emperor Yahto. If a royal remarries, the original royal hold the most power. For example, an empress remarrying hold more power than the new emperor being the first and only marriage of the old emperor. Surface vixes are believed to be evil and the caverns take great lengths to make sure they're not found. Holidays Day of Waterfall - Every year on June 1st, the caverns begin to flood a little. They believe this is caused by Aquagion, so they leave offerings and perform religious chants to plead to him not to take their homes Redemption Day - On October 31st every year, one vix is chosen from the Cave of Sorrows by a sign from Aquagion to be let out for a chance to redeem themselves. If they succeed, four lines are marked on their previous scar and they're given the new lowly rank of a Declaw. If not, their tail is cut off for "Disrespecting Aquagion's mercy" 5 Days of Haja - From December 20-25th, ther eis no work and vixes will gather to the Plaza for games, feasts of gems, bats and food from the surface, Dancing, festivities, or even staying in their homes with loved ones. On the last day, there is the largest feast that the Royals and Sages attend and vixes exchange gifts with loved ones, along with leaving a gemstone on the surface to thank Haja for her blessing. Even the Cave of Sorrows vixes are able to celebrate, as they are fed greatly on these 5 days Cave of Sorrows If a vix has committed a severe crime and lost their trial, which is like real world trials, all their claws are ripped out and they are thrown into a large cave, much deeper underground than the empire and about 3 times it's size where other vixes who have committed treason stay. The only way in or out is an entrance blocked by a large boulder and guarded heavily 24/7. They are only fed enough to be kept alive as they see that if they left them to starve, they would upset Aquagion. Category:Hidden Kingdoms Category:Species Category:Cavernvixes